MyPage
__TOC__ myshare.author = "gi-minni Contributors - Dark_Shadow, Luniz2k1, FezJay, mojso, Wolf Kodi", arthu; Install All Working on build 15452 k2.6 big RT-N16 V0.16.2-Currently Working on Live Traffic has very little footprint now. put this code in startup. /opt/www/mypageup.sh winscp upload mypage_V0.16.2-20101013.tar to the routers /tmp. telnet login into dd-wrt and run this code. nvram set mypage_scripts="/opt/www/mypage1.sh /opt/www/mypage2.sh /opt/www/mypage3.sh /opt/www/mypage4.sh /opt/www/mypage5.sh /opt/www/mypage6.sh /opt/www/mypage7.sh /opt/www/mypage8.sh /opt/www/mypage9.sh /opt/www/mypage10.sh /opt/www/mypage11.sh /opt/www/mypage12.sh /opt/www/mypage13.sh" nvram commit mkdir /opt/www tar xf mypage_V0.16.2-20101013.tar -C/opt/www cd /opt/www dos2unix M* m* u* w* setup/m* setup/t* setup/lang/* setup/libs/* js/* libs/* style/* chmod -R 644 /opt/www/* chmod -R 755 /opt/www/*.sh /opt/www/*.asp /opt/www/libs/*.sh /opt/www/js/*.js /opt/www/wrt* chmod -R 755 /opt/www/setup/*.sh /opt/www/setup/libs/*.sh /opt/www/setup/lang/*.sh chown root.root * reboot the router. Special Thx to the author gi-minni and to the contributors so far - Dark_Shadow, Luniz2k1, FezJay, mojso, Wolf Kodi and arthu DD-WRT WIKI MyPage - Forum Thread MyPage (Part Deux) - Forum Thread gi-minni's last update - Forum Thread It's been awhile since gi-minni made any updates. gi-minni went so far so fast I really couldn't keep up with the code change. I am slowly starting to figure things out. I have made some changes and a fix or 2. Just thought I would share in a clean thread since I am unsure when gi-minni will return. I am open to additions, fixes, and translations. Bear with me since I am just learning what all the code does. Changelog: User Requests *Bandwidth Monitor integration Change Log V0.16.2-20101013 CHG Incorperate arthu's changes - arthu V0.16.1-20101007 FIX Fixed installation files - mojso FIX Fixed title bar of browser to match tab - Dark_Shadow CHG Reverse sort order so that most active is on top - Dark_Shadow CHG Incorporate FezJay's code changes to make reading more precise - FezJay CHG Make Per user Bandwidth Monitor page look like the rest of Mypage - Dark_Shadow CHG Center column titles - Dark_Shadow V0.16.1-20101005 NEW Per user Bandwidth Monitor - Dark_Shadow - Wolf Kodi CHG Location adjustment on storage page - Dark_Shadow V0.16.1-20100930 FIX Menu tab titles display correctly in title bar of browser - Dark_Shadow NEW Added Contributors - Dark_Shadow NEW Added Supported file systems on storage tab - Dark_Shadow V0.16.1-20100928 CHG Menu tab titles now bold like the rest of the tabs - Dark_Shadow FIX NVRAM page page fix for linksys-wrt54g/gl/gs - Luniz2k1 v0.16-20100129-00520 NEW NVRAM page is cached - gi-minni NEW Checksum for NVRAM added to NVRAM Page - gi-minni NEW Web shell library created - gi-minni NEW Pagebreak support with added - gi-minni CHG NVRAM page is formatted for printer output - gi-minni NEW Print page support added to all pages - gi-minni CHG NVRAM text backup file is board dependent - gi-minni CHG NVRAM text backup file is done weekly - gi-minni BUG sshd hostkeys are now filtered correctly - gi-minni v0.15-20100120-00435 NEW Autorefresh pages can be started and stopped. Default is on - gi-minni CHG Added Bottom navigation link - gi-minni CHG Quick navigation links looks like buttons - gi-minni BUG DNS help text not shown - gi-minni BUG Device name is splitted on space and not cropped anymore - gi-minni CHG Backup buttons are now in NVRAM page - gi-minni NEW NVRAM page support backup and nvram as js text file - gi-minni NEW ProFTPD log support in Logs page - gi-minni v0.14-20100117-00381 BUG Optware page shows now content if /opt/bin/ipkg is found - gi-minni CHG Available Optware package info is gone, decreasing query time - gi-minni CHG Refactored color library for setup script - gi-minni NEW Added noop run simulation support for setup script - gi-minni NEW Added debug log, mainlog support for setup script - gi-minni NEW Added symbolic link, debug states for setup script - gi-minni NEW Added term, file, both debug states for setup script - gi-minni CHG Changed lib,log,lang dir be relative to current inst directory - gi-minni CHG Changed log output to own logs directory - gi-minni CHG Started validation library with checkRoot function - gi-minni CHG Refactored lang files in own lang directory - gi-minni CHG Refactored setup libs in own lib directory - gi-minni CHG logdate format reflect language dependency - gi-minni CHG Refactored installation script mypage_inst.sh to mypage_setup.sh - gi-minni CHG Refactored inst directory to setup - gi-minni CHG Added Scriptheader to all files - gi-minni v0.13-20100113-00323 CHG Install functions isolated in own lib file - gi-minni ADD shell environment to host page added - gi-minni CHG Installation script changed - gi-minni CHG speed arp request without name resolution - gi-minni CHG Host keys rearranged in own display block - gi-minni CHG Optware page throw an error if nvram variable is unset - gi-minni CHG Syslog page throw an error if nvram variable is unset - gi-minni ADD Optware, monitor & traffic page depends from inst. script - gi-minni ADD Installation script added - gi-minni ADD Interrupts info to host page added - gi-minni CHG Disk name changed to Partitions in storage page - gi-minni ADD all mountpoints info to storage page added - gi-minni CHG js, log, css and images refactored to it's own dir - gi-minni CHG Images can be shown in a bigger window - gi-minni ADD VLAN port mapping image added - gi-minni CHG IP table image rendered more clearer - gi-minni BUG refreshButton displays only one button if text is set - gi-minni NEW New if, bridge, vlan graphic blocks to traffic page added - gi-minni CHG NVRAM size and free space reformatted and NLS aware - gi-minni CHG Every navigation button has a title - gi-minni v0.12-20100107-00251 ADD Show the last 20 user and kernel log entries - gi-minni ADD New log page created - gi-minni ADD Go to and refresh navigation added to legend - gi-minni ADD Cron table in host page added - gi-minni CHG Memory info in host page changed - gi-minni ADD Routerboard information to host page added - gi-minni ADD NVRAM size and free space to NVRAM page added - gi-minni ADD Bridge interface to network page added - gi-minni CHG Help navigation to each display block changed - gi-minni ADD Legend navigation to top of each page added - gi-minni ADD lan2wan and log filter chains added - gi-minni ADD Chain images added - gi-minni ADD IP filter and NAT table added - gi-minni ADD New IP filter page created - gi-minni CHG Only top 20 processes listed - gi-minni ADD Established network port support added - gi-minni CHG Pagetitle is dynamic and language dependent - gi-minni ADD MyPage forum link added - gi-minni v0.11-20100105-00213 ADD Top processes live page added - gi-minni ADD Netstat live page added - gi-minni CHG ASP files renamed to sh - gi-minni ADD Dualband support added - gi-minni ADD Live update support with mypage.live.asp added - gi-minni CHG css statements refactored into mypage.css - gi-minni BUG arp -a changed to arp, cmd take to long to complete - gi-minni BUG opt ifconfig does not work, internal do - gi-minni CHG WLAN pagename changed to Wireless again - gi-minni ADD MyPage wiki link added - gi-minni ADD MyPage download link added - gi-minni v0.10-20091227-00185 CHG Every help header has a link to it's fieldset - gi-minni CHG Help can include hyperlink - gi-minni CHG Host and device are limited to 17 chars each - gi-minni CHG Due to space constraints mypage is rearranged 1 level up - gi-minni ADD Forum search added to the essential links - gi-minni CHG Flash- and diskblock position rearranged in storage page - gi-minni ADD Backup NVRAM download button added in storage page - gi-minni ADD Backup CFE download button added in storage page - gi-minni v0.9-20091224-00167 ADD Added One german and one english javascript file - gi-minni ADD Added common javascript file - gi-minni ADD Added German and English translations - gi-minni ADD Every page is NLS aware - gi-minni CHG Choosed Monospace font for a sharper view - gi-minni CHG Rearrangements stuff in main page - gi-minni CHG Download file link adjusted to callback url - gi-minni ADD Theme depends from nvram variable router_style - gi-minni ADD Language depends from nvram variable language - gi-minni ADD Add device to the info header and also into the main page - gi-minni v0.8-20091223-00047 |ADD] Added date to the info header - gi-minni ADD Added ARP Table to network page - gi-minni ADD Added router database link - gi-minni ADD Hostname added to the info header - gi-minni ADD Started to add language support to the refresh button - gi-minni ADD Autorefresh WAN IP enabled in the header - gi-minni ADD Autorefresh uptime enabled in the header - gi-minni ADD dd-wrt about page added in the header - gi-minni CHG corrected various typos & bugs - gi-minni v0.7-20091222-00037 ADD Added relevant dd-wrt and svn links - gi-minni CHG Help information can display multiple links - gi-minni ADD Version information is showed on each page - gi-minni ADD Added inline stylesheet version - gi-minni ADD New OPT page shows the installed and available opt packages - gi-minni v0.6-20091221-00033 ADD Help information provided with notes and links - gi-minni ADD inline stylesheet added with note and also style - gi-minni v0.5-20091221-00021 CHG Pages are rendered in standard compliance mode (no quirks mode) - gi-minni CHG Page suffix changed to asp - gi-minni ADD Driver capabilities is wrapped as token for correct alignment - gi-minni CHG Wireless info depends on interface read from nvram variable - gi-minni ADD Help information is showed on each page - gi-minni ADD Flash information on storage page - gi-minni CHG Every wrapped lines is marked with the raquo symbol - gi-minni v0.4-20091220-00015 DEL Uptime information removed from every page - gi-minni ADD Header info reflect actual design - gi-minni ADD HTML pagetitle reflect actual design - gi-minni ADD Routing table added to network page - gi-minni ADD Domain name server added to network page - gi-minni ADD Kernel page added and wrapped at pos 75 for correct alignment - gi-minni ADD NVRAM page added and wrapped at pos 75 for correct alignment - gi-minni v0.3-20091220-00010 ADD netstat is cutted at pos 75 for correct alignment - gi-minni ADD process list is wrapped at pos 75 for correct alignment - gi-minni NEW initial version - gi-minni Screenshots nvram variables nvram set mypage_scripts="/opt/www/mypage1.sh /opt/www/mypage2.sh /opt/www/mypage3.sh /opt/www/mypage4.sh /opt/www/mypage5.sh /opt/www/mypage6.sh /opt/www/mypage7.sh /opt/www/mypage8.sh /opt/www/mypage9.sh /opt/www/mypage10.sh /opt/www/mypage11.sh /opt/www/mypage12.sh /opt/www/mypage13.sh" nvram commit Category:English Documentation Category:DD-WRT Category:Scripts Category:Fix Me!